Nenda Guardian
by Seylin
Summary: Sequel to Healing Guardian. Entering Mirkwood to see Legolas Estel and the twins meet a horrible storm. The rains have been going on for a week now. What could this mean for the wood elves? Especially Legolas?
1. To Mirkwood We Go

A/N: Hello all! Here is the beginning chapter of the first sequel to Healing Guardian. You may be wondering what Nenda means, well it is elvish for 'Watery' so the true title of this is Watery Guardian. Thanks to all who supported Healing Guardian, hopefully you all will be just as pleased with this one. This also leads up to another sequel called, Determined Guardian which will not be out until this is over but one that I have already started. I do not own LOTR or any of the characters as all of you know. A little back note, Aragorn is now Strider and is now 30 or 40 years old. Once again thanks for the support! – Naur

Nenda Guardian

Chapter 1

To Mirkwood We Go

Legolas Thranduilion, Crown Prince of Mirkwood

Hello Legolas, I just wanted to ask if it would be alright for my brothers and I to pay you a visit? The Rangers of the North will be around Imladris within the next two months, we have been looking for some time off and thought it would be fun to see you once again. We will await your answer in Imladris. Until then mellon nin. 

Strider, Ranger of the North

"Just think little brother soon you will be a full Ranger. I'm sure Legolas will be every proud of you. You did write and tell him of our coming, didn't you?" Elladan questioned as he and Elrohir rode on either side of their brother. 

"Yes I wrote him, Legolas sent ada a letter saying he would be awaiting us at the palace," Strider replied. Elrohir was about to speak when they rode over a hill and were met with dark clouds looming on the horizon right over the forests of Mirkwood. Lightning flashed and thunder clapped making their horses shift nervously. 

"Looks like we're gonna run into some rain," Elrohir said nudging his horse forward. 

"Looks like…" Elladan repeated. He followed Elrohir down the hill and then looked back up to Strider who was still sitting on the hill looking down a disturbed look on his face. "Strider! Come on!" Strider blinked and shook his head before following down the hill and joining his brothers. 

"What's wrong?" Elrohir questioned seeing the look on his face. 

"I don't know…but something tells me we're in for more than just a little rain…" He whispered. No sooner then he had said that they entered the forest and the rain poured down on them. The trees were to soaked to provide any sort of protection for them. After a grueling half an hour of trying to get through the trees on horseback they had to climb down and lead the horses, their hooves kept slipping on all the mud and it was harder for them to try not to fall by carrying people. Each led their horses through the trees and each had their share of slipping and falling in the mud. 

"I wonder how long this has been going on!" Elladan called over the roar of the thunder. 

"I don't know but I think the question to be asking is, when will it end!" Elrohir yelled back. What normally would have been a quick two-hour trip into the center of Mirkwood to the palace actually took them six because of their falls and the horses getting stuck in the mud. Guards opened the gates for them after they had identified themselves and they were given blankets to dry themselves after they were inside the palace. The twins and Strider watched as elves rushed around with blankets and hot bowls of food to the healing rooms. Finally after waiting a few minutes they were noticed and someone showed them to the main hall where Thranduil was looking over maps and such. He looked up as they entered and gave them a weary smile. 

"Sons of Elrond, it has been awhile since our last meeting. I am sorry but Legolas is not here. It has been raining at this pace nonstop for a week and our rivers are running over their boundaries. Legolas is out with the other warriors trying to build dams to deflect the water, I have not seen him in three days…I have also been told that he has not come in since the need for workers increased. Some warriors tell me that last they saw he was working hard as ever to stop that waters from spreading," Thranduil explained sitting in a chair that was behind the table he had moving into the hall. Just as he finished his explanation an elf ran in covered in mud, he seemed ready to collapse from exhaustion but his eyes were wild. 

"My...lord!" He said trying to catch his breath.

"What is it Lorion?" Thranduil asked jumping up. 

"Tis Prince Legolas! He has been swept away in the waters!" He exclaimed. 

TBC…

Next chapter: Rising waters & Swept away

Elvish Translation

Ada – dad

Mellon nin – my friend

A/N: Ok…ok I know this was short but there is certainly more to come! Not much Legolas until the third chapter but we will hear about him! - Naur


	2. Rising Waters & Swept Away

A/N: I do not own LOTR and never will. I do however own any character you do not know, in this chapter Verion, Faeron, Rimendis & Carnesîr. As always, ***** mean scene changes. And ^^^^^ mean flashback. I think that is it…ok enjoy! - Naur

Nenda Guardian 

Chapter 2

Rising Waters & Swept Away

It has been one week since horrible rainstorms had started in Mirkwood. Rain had been pouring down in sheets with never a sign of letting up. The rivers of Mirkwood had begun to overflow and all elven men that were able had been called into action to build dams and fill sandbags to keep the waters at bay. Legolas had been no different and insisted to his father that he needed to go out and help their people, six had already been killed by the raising waters. That had been three days ago and since he had went out Thranduil had not heard from or seen anything from him except from other warriors that had been coming in to rest. They had sent word that Legolas had barely stopped to rest while filling bags and helping build dams, Thranduil had to smile when he heard that. Legolas always give his best for as long as he could usually until he collapsed from exhaustion. 

Now Elladan and Elrohir the twin sons of Elrond and his adopted son Estel had come to visit Legolas. From the looks of them they had had a hard time getting to the palace. Each was covered in mud from head to toe and they were soaked. Thranduil had just got done explaining what had been happening when Lorion ran in also covered in mud and soaked. He was out of breath and looked about ready to drop from exhaustion but his eyes were wild in panic. 

"My...lord!" He said trying to catch his breath

"What is it Lorion?" Thranduil asked jumping up. 

"Tis Prince Legolas! He has been swept away in the waters!" He yelled.

"What?!" They all exclaimed.

"He was trying to save a elfling that was stuck in the mud below the dam but he was having some difficulty when the dam started cracking. He looked up at us but there was nothing we could do to stop it, it broke! He and the elfling were washed away!" Lorion explained

"Send out search parties now!" Thranduil yelled. 

"Sire! We have no idea how far he may have been taken by now..." Lorion started. 

"I do not care if I have to go all the way to Mordor to find him! Send out the search parties!" He yelled.

"King Thranduil! Send us out!" Strider and the twins exclaimed running through the halls with him. 

"No my lads, you are weary from your journey. Have the cook prepare a meal for them, and see that they are taken care of Lorion. Once you are rested then you may go out and help with the search, until then I forbid it," Thranduil told them. Thranduil swept from the room barking orders to any that were in hearing range. The twins and Estel shared a look and then smiled between themselves when Lorion's back was turned.

"Well…we shouldn't disappoint King Thranduil let us go to the kitchens and get something to eat then retire to our rooms," Elladan said stretching. The other two nodded understanding what their brother was really saying, "We get something to eat, go to our rooms and stuff the pillows under the blankets to make it look like ourselves. Then we sneak out meeting at the back of the kitchens to get our food from Rimendis and then we go to search for Legolas." Rimendis was a elf maiden that worked in the kitchens of the palace, she had always packed food for them when the twins and Legolas had went on some of their famous adventures. 

*****

Lorion led them to the kitchen and then left them to go to the healing rooms where he could get cleaned up and something hot to eat. Rimendis smiled at them as they entered the kitchen and quickly got them something hot to eat. 

"Have you heard? The guards say that Legolas and Carnesîr were swept away in the waters after a dam broke. The king has sent search parties out to find them. I hope that he and Carnesîr are alright," She told them. 

"Yes we were there when Lorion came in with the news. King Thranduil told us not to go out looking for him so after we eat we're going to go to our rooms and get some rest then go out tomorrow," Elladan explained giving her a wink. She smiled understanding and picked up their plates with a nod. 

"So that will be three then?" She whispered as they walked out the door. 

"Yes, we will return within the hour," Elladan replied and they went to their rooms that they always used when they came to visit. Changes of clothes had been set out on each of their beds and warm water had been placed on the dressers for them to wash up with. When all had washed and changed they each stuffed pillows under the blankets to make it seem as if they were there sleeping and then climbed out their windows and snuck around to the kitchens. Rimendis was waiting for them at the back door of the kitchens with three packs, all ready with lembas and water, along with some blankets and fresh cloaks. 

"Don't let the king catch you or there shall be hell to pay. Good luck!" She told them and returned to the kitchens before they were caught. 

^^^^^

The rain was pouring down, the same as it had for the past two days. Legolas had been out working since the first sign of the rising waters. Warriors and farmers alike had gathered to help each other, filling sandbags and build dams to hold the waters at bay. Many of the elven wives and children had moved closer to the palace staying with friends or family, but some had refused to leave. Legolas had begged them to evacuate but they would not, he had felt pity but it was only a little when the waters swept their homes away with them still in it…truthfully he did not blame them, he blamed himself for their deaths. 

Some children thought it fun to play in the muddy areas around the dams and bagging areas. They were just putting the last touches onto a new dam when Legolas had seen two elflings playing near the bottom of the dam where the mud was thick. 

"Hey! Carnesîr! Faeron! Get away from down there! It's to dangerous!" He yelled. Both elflings looked up and smiled at him before nodding and turning to run from their new play place. Legolas smiled as he watched them go, but it quickly turned to a frown as Carnesîr slipped and fell in the mud. Faeron came back to help him up but Carnesîr started to cry, saying he couldn't get up because his ankle hurt. With a sigh Legolas jumped down from his post on the dam to a only mildly soaked area before making his way slowly towards the elflings. 

"I think he broke his ankle when he fell Prince Legolas," Faeron told him as he walked up. Legolas knelt beside the crying elfling and placed a hand on his ankle, indeed his ankle was broken. 

"Thank you Faeron. Go on and get to higher ground, it isn't safe to play in these areas. Don't worry I shall take Carnesîr to the healing rooms and see that he is treated," Legolas replied. Faeron nodded and slowly but surely made his way to safer ground. Legolas had just gotten his arms around and under Carnesîr when a faint creaking sound hit his ears. He looked around as the sound started to get louder. 

"Caun Legolas! The dam! She is breaking! Get out of there!" Verion cried as the beams started to break under the water pressure. Everything seemed to go in slow motion then. All the elves helping with the dam ran off of it, many cried out to him but all he could hear and see was the wood beams breaking and the roar of the water as it was freed. Unconsciously he tightened his hold on Carnesîr and closed his eyes for the impact. The wall of water hit his back from where he had turned in hopes of protecting Carnesîr from the impact of water and they were both pulled into the fast moving current. With the water moving as fast as it was it was hard to tell how far they had been taken over how far they would be took.

He knew he still had Carnesîr held tightly in his arms as they finally came up for air but were quickly forced back under. Once more his head was above water and he opened his eyes, everything was blurry with water but he could just faintly make out a large shape in the middle of the river. Again they were forced under and Legolas kicked as hard as he could to turn himself so Carnesîr would not be hurt anymore than he already was. Legolas knew what that shape had been…a rock, a very large rock and any moment now he would hit it. There was the ever present roar of the water and then…bam! He hit the rock full force in the back, he cried out only to swallow a mouthful of water. It only took a few spinning moments before he passed out and loosened his hold on Carnesîr.

^^^^^

TBC…

Next chapter: Soaking Searches

****

Elvish Translation

Caun Legolas! – Prince Legolas!

****

Review Thanks

****

Joee - *evil laughter* It's so good to be evil isn't it? At the moment I don't think you would need to read Healing Guardian to understand this but who knows. I would still love for you to read it! With only 2 more reviews I will have 100! Whoo, Yes I do mellon nin. School annoys the crap out of me. Thank you so much! I am/was thrilled. I am so going crusing with my friends this weekend! I hate driving yes but I still think it will be fun. Hope you had fun at that concert. 

****

Deana – Yes Legolas! Yes he got swept away! Hope this was soon enough for ya. 

****

Lady Aqawondel – So sorry…not really. You should know me well enough to know that if that is the beginning can you imagen the rest? ^_^. Would I kill our fave elf prince? Hmmm…who knows?

****

Tourniquetangel – Thank you so much! It's great to know I have a fave. At the moment I have the first three chapters written, working on the fourth. Hope you like them as much as this one. 

****

Irish QT – So glad you liked the first chapter! Another 9 chapters to come mellon nin!

****

Cherryfaerie – That I did. I think you will want to kill me before this is over but hehe I'm having fun!

****

Gwyn - *glares back* Sorry but I thought I had told you, you did help me with the name after all. Really you did? Hmm…*makes note to work on that* I wanted to give people something to look forward to, don't worry this goes on for another two chapters or so. Thanks so much!

****

Eowyn – Thank you! It's nice to know I am gathering fans already! ^_^. Hope to hear from you again!


	3. Soaking Searches

A/N: I don't own LOTR. Thanks for the reviews! As always, ^^^^^ - flashback, ***** - scene changes. – Naur

Nenda Guardian 

Chapter 3

Soaking searches

^^^^^

He knew he still had Carnesîr held tightly in his arms as they finally came up for air but were quickly forced back under. Once more his head was above water and he opened his eyes, everything was blurry with water but he could just faintly make out a large shape in the middle of the river. Again they were forced under and Legolas kicked as hard as he could to turn himself so Carnesîr would not be hurt anymore than he already was. Legolas knew what that shape had been…a rock, a very large rock and any moment now he would hit it. There was the ever present roar of the water and then…bam! He hit the rock full force in the back, he cried out only to swallow a mouthful of water. It only took a few spinning moments before he passed out and loosened his hold on Carnesîr.

^^^^^

The twins and Estel couldn't believe just how much water was and just how fast it was moving. 

"Thranduil was right, Legolas and Carnesîr could have been taken as far as Mordor! We'd better hurry!" Elladan called over his shoulder. The other two nodded and started tracking down the river, they each strained their eyes trying to see any sign of their friend. With the next flash of lightening Elladan was the first to cry out that he had found something. Elrohir and Estel's heads shot up hearing his cry, within seconds they were by his side looking for whatever their brother had found. Finally Elladan had to point out what he had found, it was a large piece of Legolas's cloak. The only way he knew that it belonged to Legolas was because of the initials sewn into the corner, L.T. it was a bit sloppy so they knew Legolas had sewn it. It was only by luck that they had found it, and that corner telling them that Legolas had been swept by here. 

"Come! We must hurry, this is at least 10 miles from where the dam was and the water is moving fast!" Estel yelled. The twins nodded and they jumped up once again following the river. The rain continued to pour down on them. It seemed as if it was never going to let up. 

*****

Legolas groaned as he opened his eyes, the first thing he felt was cold…so very cold. It was something new since he had never really felt the cold before. He shivered and finally forced his eyes open. Everything was dark, slowly he brought a hand up and wiped his eyes, it was all still so blurry. "_Mud_…" He thought. Suddenly a new thought came to him and he sat up quickly crying out as pain shot through his arm. He fell back into the mud breathing heavily, but only one thought ran through his mind.

"Carnesîr…" He whispered before sinking back into oblivion. 

A/N: Sorry guys, still not much Legolas. And short but…But do not fret! I swear on my honor as a writer that the next chapter is totally about him & Carnesîr. Plus it will be longer! -Naur 

TBC…

Next chapter: Nenda graves (Watery graves)

Review Replies

****

Joee1 – Yes it was, I don't know why I did that…I just thought it worked. Thank you so much for helping me to reach 100 for Healing Guardian! *hugs u* You will be getting a few pictures of your fave LOTR character if you just tell me who it is. And it didn't violate SPIOCE! YAY! ^_^.

****

Someone Reading – How did you know?! I have up to chapter 4 done and am working on the others so I really won't have to make you wait because of writer's block…hopefully!

****

Deana – All in due time mellon nin, haven't you ever heard, good things come to those who wait? ^_^. 

****

Lyn – I didn't really understand your review but thanks for leaving it! I'm always pleased to get them!

****

Irish QT – I'm…sorry…I would have to look back at your stories to decide if you had done anything like that. I didn't plan the storm you had while reading this but that is to cool! And I eagerly await your next review!

****

Lady Aqawondel – There will be no killing Legolas in this story mellon nin so don't fret. He plays a huge part in the sequel to this! Yes you must wait but don't worry I'm working very hard to make sure you don't have to wait to long in between updates. 

****

Coolio02 – Sound like fun? Will they be alright? Hmmm…a little worse for the wear but if you're asking if they will live then yes. Thank you!

****

Lady Lestat – Thank you for reading & I love your name! Thank you for enjoying and please review again!

****

Gwyn – Again I apologize for not telling you but all that matters is that your liking this!

****

Eowyn – Glad you liked! More is on the way!

****

Cherryfaerie – Hey now! No jumping into my story! You'll only get hurt! Water can be dangerous…we will just have see what happens…^_^.

****

Gozilla – More is on the way mellon nin!

****

Tithen Min – Of course there will be more! Thanks for the review! 


	4. Nenda Graves

A/N: I do not own LOTR or any characters unless you do not recognize them. ***** scene changes ^^^^^ flashback. Enjoy! - Naur

Nenda Guardian 

Chapter 4

Nenda Graves

He fell back into the mud breathing heavily, but only one thought ran through his mind.

"Carnesîr…" He whispered before sinking back into oblivion. 

^^^^^

Legolas sat on the bank of the pond watching as the twins and Estel played in the water. He smiled watching the brothers and at times wished he had some of his own but these were good enough. 

"Legolas! Come join us!" One of them called. He laughed and shook his head preferring to stay out of the water. When they were sure Legolas wasn't looking the twins and Estel made plans to somehow get their friend into the water. Legolas felt as someone came and lay beside him, something wasn't right…just as he was about to open his eyes hands grabbed his arms and legs and they pulled him off the ground. 

"Hey! Let me go! Come on! Please! No! Ahhh!" He yelled as they flung him into the water. 

^^^^^

Legolas gasped in pain only to get a lungful of water, his head and his back hurt badly for some reason and suddenly it was as if he were flying up into the sky, there was light all around and then it was dark…

*****

Legolas awoke once more and this time made it in his task of trying to sit up. His eyesight was still marred by all the mud caked onto his face but thankfully he was still halfway in the water and could use that to wash it away. He hissed as the water came in contact with a rather swore spot just at his hairline. Bringing his hand back his eyes widened when he saw the watery blood. Legolas took in all his injuries; a bad cut on his forehead, a dislocated arm and a twisted ankle. He sighed, if he was in this kind of shape he could only wonder what had happened to Carnesîr. 

His head shot up at the thought of the little elfling. Taking in his surroundings Legolas realized that he didn't know where he was. The trees around him did not have the dark feeling of those in Mirkwood but there was still something familiar about them. Legolas pushed himself up while using one of the trees for support. 

"Please mellon nin, help me to find the elfling called Carnesîr," He whispered laying a hand to the trunk of the tree. The trees around him shook their levees before giving him an answer. 

"Prince Greenleaf of the north…you must hurry, the one you call Carnesîr is in danger. He rests against some roots not far from here. Hurry or he will perish," The tree answered him. 

"Hannon le mellon nin," He said quickly and went as fast as he could to the place the tree had told him of by following the path they gave him. 

*****

His pain was great but Legolas pushed it to the back of his mind as he prayed for Carnesîr to be alive. A flash of red caught his eye and he turned to the tree, looking down what he saw made he gasp and fall to his knees. Carnesîr floated upside down trapped in the tree roots. 

"No…" Legolas whispered. Quickly he reached down into the water and grabbed the young elflings body pulling him out. Legolas turned him over and started pushing on his chest to get the water out. "_He's not breathing_…" Legolas thought. Bending down Legolas opened Carnesîr's mouth and blocked his nose before breathing air into his lungs. After repeating this about five times Carnesîr coughed and Legolas sat back relived. He quickly turned him onto his side so he wouldn't choke on the water. Carnesîr gasped in air with tears rolling down his cheeks, he turned over and saw Legolas. 

"My…my prince…what happened?" He asked. 

"The dam broke and we were washed away in the aftermath, are you hurt?" Legolas asked. 

"My ankle still hurts and now my arm does to but the pain isn't much," He replied. 

"That's good considering you almost had yourself a nenda grave," Legolas told him. Carnesîr's eyes widened and he gulped before slowly sitting up. With child like innocence Carnesîr glanced around before looking back to Legolas. 

"I hate to ask this my prince but…where are we?" Carnesîr asked. 

TBC…

Elivsh Translations

Hannon le – Thank you

Nenda – Watery

Mellon Nin – My Friend

Review Replies

****

Joee1 - *cries* I'm sorry you didn't like the title…I hope you did like the chapter. Oh I know your fave character ^_^. Glad you liked the way I did things!

****

Lady Aqawondel – Oh yes pain indeed. You should run…run and never return because of the comment you made about my honor! I have a great deal of it, and as you can tell by this chapter I didn't go back on it. 

****

Deana – Oh just wait chick, lots more pain to come!

****

Irish QT – I may not have to but I just might, whenever I get the time. Hahah, I never thought about that but this is what I did think, "Y' know, I sometimes wonder about something while I'm watching the Lord of the Rings: You know how Aragorn always asks Legolas: "What do you see?" Well, I was wondering if Legolas was ever tempted to reply in a real creepy whisper: "Dead people."

****

Someone Reading – Strangle me? Why on earth would you do that? Then you wouldn't get any more story! Have you found any bunnies? I could really use some! I have started on chapter 5! Whee! 

****

Slea – Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to do so. As to your request I shall do my best. I can only write so much as the insparation comes, plus I have the whole story planned out so I can't go into what one whole chapter will cover. Thanks again!

****

Gwyn – I am trying not to but you aren't making it easy. Big torture coming in chapters 7 & 8!

****

Coolio02 – There was only more to come & things are getting worse!

****

Cherryfaerie – Good, I do not plan to write your jump into my story!

****

Surfredia – I am writing as fast as I can!


	5. Where Are We?

A/N: I do not own LOTR and never will. Many asked, as the chapter is called, Where are we? I am including a link to a page of a map that Gwyn gave me so I can show you, it will be much easier that way. Go here, , and then look for the town mentioned in this. Hope it helps! ***** scene changes. Enjoy! - Naur

Nenda Guardian 

Chapter 5

Where Are We?

"That's good considering you almost had yourself a nenda grave," Legolas told him. Carnesîr's eyes widened and he gulped before slowly sitting up. With child like innocence Carnesîr glanced around before looking back to Legolas. 

"I hate to ask this my prince but…where are we?" Carnesîr asked. 

*****

"Elladan, where are we?" Strider asked looking around. The rain was finally starting to lessen at least to where they could see five feet in front of them. 

"Actually…I'm not sure…the trees feel different. I don't think we're in Mirkwood anymore," He replied looking around. 

"Legolas couldn't have actually come this far could he?" Elrohir wondered aloud. 

"I don't know but that water was moving pretty fast and still is…I just wanted to hope that they had washed up on shore by now," Elladan told them. 

"Well come on we should keep looking," Strider urged as he walked on. 

*****

Carnesîr looked at Legolas expectantly hoping he knew where they were. Legolas looked around trying to see anything that could help him figure out that very question. 

"All I can tell you is that we are not in Mirkwood anymore. Maybe the trees could give us some help," Legolas replied leaning against the nearest one. "My friends I require you help once again…is there any way that you could tell me where we are?" Legolas asked. 

"It is true you are not far from Esgaroth. You must be well loved Prince Greenleaf, there are many out looking for you," The tree answered and Legolas had to smile. 

"Carnesîr we have been taken far, the trees tell me that we are near the village of Esgaroth. Thankfully there are some out looking for us but perhaps we should make it easier and try to meet them," Legolas told him. The elfling nodded and slowly stood he winced but the pain he felt was not much, he could see from the angle of Legolas's arm it was more painful than his ankle and that cut on his forehead, he winced again at the thought. Legolas slowly pushed himself up against the tree but he cried out and sank back to the ground. 

"Prince Legolas!" Carnesîr exclaimed. Legolas looked at him and saw the fear in his young eyes. Gritting his teeth Legolas once again pushed himself up against the tree and blinked as black spots tried to obscure his vision. 

"Carnesîr find me a long stick I can use to walk with. It seems I have a few cracked ribs as well," He whispered. Carnesîr quickly nodded and went as fast as he could looking for a stick that would suit Legolas's needs, as well as one for himself. Legolas watched him go as he tried to put the pain in the back of his mind. 

"Valar help me get him home," He prayed silently. 

*****

"Ah!" Strider exclaimed putting a hand to his ribs. 

"Estel! Brother, what is it?" The twins asked. 

"I have no idea I suddenly got this pain in my ribs…it felt as if they had been cracked," He answered. Healer instincts took over in his brothers and they demanded he stop for a moment and let them examine him. After five minutes of fighting they got him let them take a look and what they found, or didn't find puzzled them. 

"Well nothing seems to be wrong…but if that is so then why did they cause you pain?" Elrohir questioned. 

"I have no idea…wait…wait just a minute!" He said mostly to himself but the twins looked at him curiously. 

"What is it Estel?" They asked. 

"When Legolas made me his blood brother…he said, If you are in danger I will know and if I am you will know…could that also go for pain?" Strider asked them. The twins went into deep thought, something Estel thought he would never see and if the situation weren't so serious he would have laughed. 

"I have never seen the oath Legolas exchanged with you Estel so therefore I don't know the side effects or whatever it is to the bonding through blood. But I would say anything is possible," Elrohir replied. 

"Then that's what it is! Legolas has hurt his ribs maybe more…and I could feel it!" He told them with a smile. 

"Estel! That is great…well not great for Legolas but it might just be a thing we could use to find him!" Elladan said. Strider looked up to the sky a small smile on his face. 

"_But it might just be a thing we could use to find him_…" He thought and could only pray that it was true. 

TBC….

A/N: Another short chapter but again this is all I could think of. I promise the last 4 chapters will be longer! I swear! - Naur

****

Review Replies 

Deana – I'm glad he saved him to! But I have evilness in mind…

****

Gwyn – Thank you oh merciful one! We are getting there!

****

Joee1 – I haven't…*yet* we shall see. 

****

Lady Aqawondel – Yes if there isn't pain you should be worried. ^_^ Yes I have pride and honor, thanks for the review! Yes Legolas and Aragorn are friends in this one, it is the next one you must watch out for. 

****
    
    Lyn – Thank you! Sorry, I so would be dangerous if I could spell. It's all about the drama.
    **Snow-Glory** – Glad you found it! I'm so glad so many liked that thought. I laughed to when I thought about it. If you write a short story to that I shall read it!

****

Cherryfaerie – Where indeed, check out the link I put at the top, it shall show you. 

****

Coolio02 – I am writing as fast as I can!

****
    
    Someone Reading – Indeed it is the thought. So many have asked that! Check out the link at the top. I have much in mind, it is just the pint of writing it that is the thing. Haha! Lots of bunnies. Please send some of them my way!

****

Irish QT – Oh man! I can just see that to! As with everyone else, check the link at the top. 


	6. The Missing Is Found

A/N: I do not own LOTR or any characters except for those you do not know. ***** scene changes. - Naur

Nenda Guardian

Chapter 6

The Missing Is Found

"Estel! That is great…well not great for Legolas but it might just be a thing we could use to find him!" Elladan said. Strider looked up to the sky a small smile on his face. 

"_But it might just be a thing we could use to find him_…" He thought and could only pray that it was true. 

*****

Legolas had to stop for the millionth time that day to catch his breath. Carnesîr looked at him worriedly. 

"Are you alright caun nin?" He whispered laying a hand on his arm. Legolas looked down at him and had to smile. 

"Aye, I will be fine mellon nin. Maybe we should stop here for the night," Legolas suggested. Carnesîr nodded and helped him to sit down, Legolas thanked him and he closed his eyes leaning against a tree. The elfling looked worriedly to his prince knowing he was lying when he had said he was fine. Without saying anything he left to go find some firewood and hopefully some berries for them to eat. 

*****

Elrohir stopped his brothers and listened closely, both watched him and then strained their ears to listen as well. 

"What is it?" Strider asked. He could feel Legolas more clearly now if he tried really hard…he only hoped nothing horrible had befallen his friend. 

"I don't know…the steps are to light to be that of a spider or orc. Let's go check it out," He told them. The other two nodded and followed him. Just as they came to the spot where they could see the being a loud sound rang out in the quiet forest. 

Strider winced as the twig snapped under his foot and his brothers sent him piercing looks. 

*****

Carnesîr froze as he heard a twig snap, fear coursed through his veins thinking of all the things in Mirkwood that it could be. 

"_Spiders…orcs…wargs…I should never have left Legolas…he may be dead already_!" He thought. As a fast thought that was more of an action he ran back toward where Legolas was. He was stopped by a clear voice ringing out through the trees. 

"Wait!" 

*****

They all watched as the being froze and then bolted. 

"Wait!" Elrohir yelled and the being stopped and turned. His eyes widened and then he smiled. 

"Lord Elladan! Lord Elrohir!" He exclaimed running to them as best he could. The twins kneeled as he got to them and gave him a hug. 

"We have been looked for you and Legolas for a week! It is good to see you well, you are well?" Elladan told him. 

"My ankle is broken and my wrist hurts but I can still move it. They are nothing compared to caun Legolas's injuries," He said. 

"Legolas is badly hurt? Where is he?" Strider questioned. 

"He has a dislocated shoulder, a bad cut on his head and he has a sprained ankle. But I feel that he is hiding something else, he has been having trouble breathing. Come I will take you to him," Carnesîr told them. They nodded and went to follow him back to where he had left Legolas. 

*****

Legolas blinked the blackness in the corner of his eyes was growing no matter how much he tried to blink them away. He had closed his eyes for only a few moments and when he opened them he saw that Carnesîr was gone, he didn't like him going off by himself but there was nothing he could do for now but wait until he returned. His nausea started to come back and he had to swallow the bile that rose in his throat, he was a bit alarmed when he tasted something more acid and tainted.

"Blood…" He thought with dread. Something his ears picked up something moved to his left and he stiffened. Grabbing his crutch he was ready to use it, as a weapon knowing it wouldn't do much good against anything but he would at least try. 

"Caun Legolas!" Carnesîr exclaimed coming into the clearing. Legolas lowered his guard seeing the elfling and he gasped when he saw who was behind him. 

"Legolas!" Strider yelled running to his side.

*****

Strider and Elladan took care of bandaging Legolas's wounds while Elrohir saw to Carnesîr's ankle. 

"No wonder you were having trouble breathing, you have three broken ribs mellon nin," Strider told him. 

"_Somehow I think it is more than that_…" Legolas thought. 

"We'll stay here the night and head back in the morning," Elladan told them. The others nodded and got ready to sleep. 

One could only wonder what the next day would bring…

TBC…

****

Elvish Translations

Caun nin – My Prince

Caun Legolas – Prince Legolas

Mellon nin – My friend

****

Review Replies

Cherryfaerie – I see that now, it worked for me once before but oh well I shall do as you say. Hope you survived your homework!

****

Deana – Indeed I like it as well, hope this was soon enough!

****

Joee1 – Check my bio page for the link. 

****

Irish QT – Yes whenever Leggy is tortured Estel will feel it but not in the extent that Legolas does. More angst in the next chapter!

****

Gwyn – Lady Gwyn…I like that better than Queen. I bow to no one! Haha. My mom tried to tell me that as long as I lived in her house she owned me and I looked her right in the eye and stated, "I belong to no one." She was so mad. 

****

Someone Reading – If Legolas died, Estel would not he would only feel ultimate pain and a feeling of just…nothing. It could be enough to kill some people. 

****

Tithen Min – Thank you! I hope this was a bit longer!

****
    
    Aranel of Mirkwood – Thank you for your review! I'm so glad you are liking it!

****

astalder27 – Going as fast as I can mellon nin!

****

Jackie'sFriend – Wow! Thank you! I'm so glad you think so because I surely didn't. I'm so sorry about PB. I have hit writer's block. I do not know when the next post will be. Yes I do plan to finish it. It just may take awhile. Please don't give up on me!

****

Lady Aqawondel – Glad you like it. What I mean is that, there is another sequel that I am working on called Determined Guardian and there is plenty of mental (my fave) & physical torture in it. Yes I want this to end quickly so I can start on DG. Don't worry this is about to get better, get ready to hate me!

****

@Everyone – I am so sorry that the link did not appear in the last chapter. Please see my bio page where I posted it and do as I said in the last chapter - Naur


	7. Cobwebs & Poison

A/N: I do not own LOTR or any characters except for those that you do not know. Only 3 chapters left! Whoot. I just had to bring Elrond into this somehow…Enjoy! - Naur

Nenda Guardian 

Chapter 7

Cobwebs & Poison

"_Somehow I think it is more than that_…" Legolas thought. 

"We'll stay here the night and head back in the morning," Elladan told them. The others nodded and got ready to sleep. 

One could only wonder what the next day would bring…

*****

The next morning they started out just after sunrise. No matter how much Legolas protested Strider insisted that he help. 

"Ar…Strider I swear if you don't let me walk on my own I'm going to kill you and make it look like an accident," Legolas said through clenched teeth. The twins shared a look, this wasn't good…Legolas was getting pissed. 

"Estel give him some room to breathe," Elladan told him. He was about to protest but stopped at the look given to him by his brothers. 

Glumly he let go of his hold on Legolas but still remained walking by his side. Legolas was grateful for the space no matter how small.

*****

In the two days they had been traveling they had covered 25 miles, it was becoming even more difficult for Legolas to breathe and the spots in front of his eyes were growing in number. Also Strider was getting ready to cut his last restraint on his temper, if he asked one more time he was in much pain…

"Legolas, are you sure you aren't hurting?" That did it!

"Aragorn! How many times must I tell you I am fine?! I have…" And he broke into a coughing fit. Strider took a step towards him but he held out his hand to stop him. Finally his coughing stopped and he brought it down, staring at the blood that stained his hand. 

"Leg…" Strider started again but once again stopped at the look that was directed his way this time from Legolas. 

"I will return on my own. Make sure Carnesîr gets back safely," Legolas told them and started walking through the trees away from them. 

"Caun!" Carnesîr exclaimed but Elrohir held him back. He got a questioning gaze from the elfling but he only watched their friend's retreating form.

"Give him a moment and we will follow. Legolas has pride and won't admit when he'd hurting. But he is our friend and we'll protect him," Elrohir told him. 

A few minutes later they started after Legolas but there was no sign of him. Suddenly a cry went up in the woods, fear entered Carnesîr's eyes and he clung to Elrohir. 

"Spiders!" He whispered. 

"Strider! Elladan! Elrohir!" Came Legolas's voice. 

"He's in trouble!" Strider yelled taking off towards his friend's voice. 

*****

Legolas backed against the tree staring straight into the spiders eyes, normally he would not have been this scared but then again he usually had weapons. He slid to the ground and closed his eyes waiting for his fate to come…but it never did. Instead a high pitched screech met his ears. Legolas opened his eyes and saw the person he had just rejected guarding him. 

*****

Strider and the twins formed a semi-circle around Legolas, Carnesîr was hidden a few yards away in some bushes. They stared at the spiders prepared to defend Legolas to the death is need be. 

"You ok Legolas?" Strider asked.

"For now mellon nin," He replied. 

"Don't worry we'll keep it that way," Strider told him with a smile. Another high screech and the battle started. 

*****

"Ah!" Legolas cried out as the spider's stinger sunk into the flesh of his stomach. 

"Legolas! No!" Strider exclaimed quickly fighting his way back to him. He stabbed the spider in the back and then pulled down cutting the spider clean. Squealing the spider rolled onto its back until a moment later when it died. Elladan and Elrohir finished off the last five spiders and then came running to his side. 

"Estel…it burns…" He whispered and coughed up blood staining his lips. 

"Legolas! How long have you been coughing up blood?" Strider asked, his eyes widening. 

"Since Carnesîr and I started making our way back," Legolas replied in a whisper. Elladan brought a rag out an pressed it to the wound causing Legolas to hiss. 

"We have to hurry and get him back. To much poison was injected to get out here…what about the blood?" Elladan asked. Strider gently undid Legolas's tunic and gasped at the sight that met him. Bruises covered the right side of Legolas's chest, all black and blue as well as swollen. He took out his dagger and made a very small cut but from that cut oozed blood and infection. 

"Looks like he punctured a lung! We really need to go!" Strider exclaimed quickly wrapping a bandage around Legolas's chest. 

Elrohir went to get Carnesîr and picked him up, like any Mirkwood elf he started to protest but quickly shut up when he saw the body of his prince in Strider's arms. They quickly took off through the trees praying to get back in time before anything else happened. 

*****

Thranduil quickly stood from his desk and walked to the window watching the setting sun. Fear had suddenly gripped his heart. Something was wrong with his Greenleaf, he just knew it. 

"Lorion! Send for Lord Elrond! Be quick about it!" He yelled. The elf nodded quickly and ran to send a messenger to Imladris. 

"_Hurry Elrond…hurry…my son's very life may depend on it_," He thought watching the messenger ride away. 

TBC…

****

Elvish Translation

Mellon nin – my friend

Caun Legolas – Prince Legolas

****

Review Replies

HalandLeg4ever – Thanks! No it is not a good thing as you can tell. 

****

Lady Aqawondel – ^_^ glad to know you expect that now. Kill them…hmm…can't cause their the main characters of the next fic…but maybe at the end of it…that's true, just breaking your ribs won't cause you to cough up blood but puncturing one will. 

****

Deana – That they did and have now run into spiders!

****

Joee1 – He's out Legolas and we love him that's why. ^_^ you speak for me to.

****

Aranel of Mirkwood – You're right! Thranduil must send for Elrond! I don't plan to kill him but who knows…what will happen?

****

Cherryfaerie – That is good! I wouldn't want to lose one of my best reviewers/chat buddies. Blood bad but fun to use! I hope you loved the site!

astalder27 – Glad you liked!

****

Snow-Glory – I still have another sequel planned for them so yes they all will live.

****

Namarie an Lalaith – Thank you for the offer but no thanks. I get my elvish off of councilofelrond.com and what I can't get there I ask my buddy Gwyn who is like an expert on what is out there but I shall keep what you said in mind! Thank you once again!

****

Someone Reading – Sorry…I can only write so much for a chapter since I already have them planned out. Maybe some authors would but this is mainly Legolas torture (my fave!) 

****

LinZE – Going as fast as I can! Thanks for the review!


	8. Home At Last

A/N: I do not own LOTR or any characters except for those you don't know. I want to send a big thanks out to Deana who helped me with translations in this chapter. 2 chapters more guys! Thanks for the support so far! ***** scene changes. - Naur

Nenda Guardian 

Chapter 8

Home At Last

Thranduil quickly stood from his desk and walked to the window watching the setting sun. Fear had suddenly gripped his heart. Something was wrong with his Greenleaf, he just knew it. 

"Lorion! Send for Lord Elrond! Be quick about it!" He yelled. The elf nodded quickly and ran to send a messenger to Imladris. 

"_Hurry Elrond…hurry…my son's very life may depend on it_," He thought watching the messenger ride away. 

*****

"Estel…" Legolas whispered and then coughed again. 

"Be still Legolas. We are only about two days away from getting you home, can you hang on that long?" Strider asked. 

"I…will…try…" He whispered before sinking back into darkness. Strider glanced down at his friend as he ran. 

"_This is all my fault…had I only protected him better_…" He thought. 

"There was nothing you could have done Estel, so do not blame yourself. Legolas would have cursed himself had you been hurt. It is no wonder you are such good friends, if you only looked alike then you could be twins," Elrohir told him. They had stopped to catch their breath and add some new herbs to Legolas's wound. 

Carnesîr looked around suddenly and stood from the place Elrohir had set him, he closed his eyes are turned around slowly. The twins and Strider caught this movement and looked at him. 

"What is it Carnesîr?" Elladan questioned. 

"Horses…I hear a horse…an elven one," He answered. The twins listened and then nodded to the other.

"It's Aithilin, ada's horse," They told the others. 

*****

Elrond had come through Mirkwood and had gone to the palace but suddenly had a feeling that he was needed elsewhere. Following that since he had left the warriors that had ridden with him at the palace and went into the forest to look for his sons and Legolas. He had ridden for a day and felt as if he was getting closer but still didn't see them. 

*****

"Elladan run and get him, if he is that close it would help us greatly. He can get Legolas back faster on a horse," Strider said. The elder twin nodded and ran off to find his father. 

"Are the stories I have heard of Lord Elrond true?" Carnesîr asked. 

"What stories have you heard?" Elrohir questioned. 

"That he is a wonderful healer and can save anyone," Carnesîr replied. 

"The first part is and the second mostly…there are some cases that are even to hard for him to handle," Elrohir told him. 

"Will the prince be one of those cases?" Carnesîr whispered tears coming to his eyes. 

"We hope not…ada will do all he can to stop that from happening. You must be strong Carnesîr, if you are strong then Legolas will be strong," Strider said with a small smile. 

******

"Ada!" Elladan called when he got closer to the hoof beats. Elrond looked toward the direction his name was being called from and smiled in relief as he saw his son. 

"Elladan! Thank the Valar that you are safe! What about your brothers, and Legolas?" Elrond questioned. 

"Strider and Elrohir are fine, Carnesîr has a broken ankle and wrist…Legolas is hurt very badly. His arm is dislocated, has a bad cut on his forehead, his ankle has been twisted and now has a wound from a spider, we just found that he has been coughing up blood as well…we think he has punctured a lung. Follow me, we must hurry. He's been unconscious for almost a day now," Elladan explained. Elrond quickly nodded and urged his horse to follow Elladan, the horse neighed and followed the running elf. 

*****

"Elrohir! Strider!" Elrond called as he slid from his horse and ran to them. His healer eyes quickly traveled over the trembling form of Legolas. 

"Ada? How is he?" Strider asked. 

"Not good…help me get him onto my horse. We need to get him back to the palace quickly so that I can perform surgery. Hurry," He urged climbing onto Aithilin holding out his arms for Legolas. After handing Legolas up to him carefully Strider looked at him with pleading eyes. 

"Noro avorn ada," He whispered. 

"I will send horses back for you, stay here until they come!" He exclaimed kicking his horse into a quick gallop. 

*****

With Aithilin galloping as fast as he could Elrond got back to Thranduil's palace within five hours. But those five hours had been baul for the three of them. Legolas's wounds would not stop bleeding and the poison in his system had caused him to have a fever and chills. Aithilin was beginning to tire but was trying his hardest knowing the seriousness of the situation. And Elrond hated not being able to stop and help Legolas. 

*****

"Lord Elrond has returned with prince Legolas!" Someone cried as he rode into the city. Within a matter of moments Thranduil was waiting outside the palace worry etched onto his face as he watched the horse slowly come to a stop. He ran up to Elrond and took his son from his arms. 

"How is he Elrond?" He demanded feeling his sons fever. 

"Bad Thranduil, take him to his room quickly. I will need to perform surgery," Elrond replied getting down from his horse. "Hannon le mellon nin," He whispered petting the horses neck. 

"Lord Elrond? What about the twins and Strider?" Rimendis asked. 

"My sons! Rimendis, could you have three horses sent out for them, they are waiting due southwest of here. Also have Aithilin cooled down and taken care of," He replied quickly before running into the palace to Legolas's room. 

"Ai, Elbereth…elenath eila erin Legolas," Rimendis whispered and then set out to do what Elrond had asked of her. 

TBC…

(2 More chapters!)

****

Elvish Translation

Ada – Dad

Baul – Torture

Noro avorn – Ride fast

Hannon le mellon nin – Thank you my friend

Ai, Elbereth…elenath eila erin Legolas – Alas, Elbereth…may the stars shine on Greenleaf

****

Review Replies

@ Everybody – I forgot to say how long Elrond traveled. Well to be sensible, we shall say one week. And that is because he was hurrying. Normally it would probably take two or three weeks. Hope that helps! - Naur

****

Joee1 – Was that soon enough? I believe all parents have that feel that something is wrong with their kid when it is. To late now mwhahahahaha! You finished your story and mine still has two chapters to go! Mwhahaha! 

****

Deana – You and me both although they are very pretty at a distance and their webs are awesome!

****

astalder27 – Legolas cannot die yet, he's the main character in the next story of this series. In that story…I can't promise anything!

****

Alariel – Thank you! Hope you didn't wait to long!

****

Irish QT – Glad you liked the angst! He does doesn't he? Check out my explanation for that in the Prologue of Under the Early Sun, if you didn't read that one. But I bet you did!

****

Aranel of Mirkwood – Better and better…hopefully.

****

HalandLeg4ever – I love the friendship fics almost as much as the slash ones. Same to you! I want you to update!

****

Cherryfaerie – Hahaha! ROFL! Please tell your brother that I am sorry you hit him with a rolled up newspaper. I'm sorry the site wouldn't come up. Update now!

****

Coolio02 – Well I can't kill him yet so of course he's gonna be ok. It's just the point of getting him there!

****

Someone Reading – Indeed who would have guessed? Sorry but no time for wargs or orcs, they feature in Determined Guardian! 


	9. Recovery

A/N: I do not own LOTR. I really don't think chapter 9's are my thing. It took me forever on HG & this one is short. *sigh* Please forgive me…- Naur

Nenda Guardian

Chapter 9

Recovery

"Ai, Elbereth…elenath eila erin Legolas," Rimendis whispered and then set out to do what Elrond had asked of her. 

*****

"He looks awful! What do we do first?" Thranduil questioned. He hated seeing his son like this. 

"Hold him while I relocate his arm. I feel if we leave it the way it is much longer he shall lose the use of it. Ready? On three, one…two…" Elrond said and quickly turned Legolas arm hearing a slight pop. 

"You said on three!" Thranduil yelled. 

"Had I done it on three you would have tightened your grip and caused him more pain!" Elrond yelled back. Thranduil just glared at him because he knew that he was right. 

"What now?" He asked. 

"We need to get as much poison out of him as possible. Heat up a knife," Elrond replied removing the cloth Elladan had put on the would. He grimaced at the sight, Elrond could see the puncture wound but the skin around it was inflamed and dark. Legolas gasped as the knife was put to his skin, he tried to move away from the heat but Thranduil held him down tightly speaking soothing words into his ear. Slowly Legolas settled and Elrond quickly made up a drought that would make him sleep and gave it to him. The drought worked in about five minutes and Legolas was out. 

*****

Rimendis gathered four horses, one for herself and three for the others. She was sure that Carnesîr would ride with one of them. With all the horses packed and ready she started out from the palace-heading southwest. 

*****

Strider paced across the clearing as they waited for the horses Elrond had promised to send for them. 

"Strider! Please! I can hear the grass screaming as you walk across it again and again!" Elladan exclaimed. Strider gave him a cold look but sat on the ground. 

"What is taking whoever it is so long!" He demanded. Carnesîr winced and gently touching his ankle. 

"Does your ankle pain you much Carnesîr?" Elrohir asked. 

"Not much my lord…" He replied but then Elrohir touched his ankle and he gave a whimper. 

"Not much huh? Let me take a look," Elrohir told him. Carnesîr nodded and Elrohir took off his boot. After 15 minutes his ankle had been cleaned and bandaged, Carnesîr smiled at Elrohir in thanks. 

"Hannon le my lord. It feels much better now," Carnesîr said. It was then that they heard the horses. 

Rimendis appeared leading the horses, they called out to her and she smiled. 

"Thank the valar I found you safe!" She exclaimed. 

"What about Lord Elrond and Legolas?" Strider asked. 

"They made it back safely and had started to perform surgery when I left…I hope he will be alright. My prayers are with him," She answered. They each climbed onto a horse Carnesîr riding in front of Elrohir, who he seemed to have really bonded with. 

*****

When they returned to the palace each hurried to Legolas's room just as Elrond was coming out. 

"Ada! How is he? How is Legolas?" They asked almost running into him. 

"I have drawn out as much of the poison as I can. His right arm has been put back into place. All other cuts, brakes and bruises have also been taken care of. At the moment he is sleeping and I would like it to stay that way. Only time shall tell us if he will make a full recovery. You may sit with him but please be quiet, you probably need to get some rest as well," Elrond explained. He walked off to go find Carnesîr just to make sure he wasn't hurt other than his ankle. 

"Yes ada," They answered quickly going into Legolas's room. Thranduil looked up him his spot beside his son and gave them a weary smile. 

*****

Around noon the next day Elrond returned to Legolas's room for the million time to check on things he was pleased to see everyone who was keeping him company fast asleep. Strider lay stretched out beside him, Elladan sitting side ways in a chair, Elrohir laying on the couch and Thranduil sitting in a chair slumped over the bed Legolas's hand still held gently in his. 

"Don't make much noise Lord Elrond…" A voice whispered. Shocked he looked to the figure in the middle of the bed and saw half-open silver eyes staring back at him. 

"Legolas! How are you feeling?" Elrond asked as quiet as he could without being totally silent. 

"Tired…my arm feels much better, hannon le," He answered. Elrond made him some sleeping drought and slowly gave it to him. He watched as the prince's eyes drifted closed and he slipped into slumber once again. 

*****

2 weeks later…

Legolas stood at the archery range holding his bow after firing an arrow. He watched as his bow shook because his arm would not stay still. Dropping his bow Legolas fell to his knees cradling his right arm with his left. He tried to move his fingers and succeeded but pain shot through his fingers and up his arm as he tried. 

"Will it ever move without pain again?" He whispered. 

TBC…

(1 more chapter *tear*)

Elvish Translations

Hannon le – Thank you

Mellon nin – My friend

Review Replies

****

Someone Reading – Me and you both! Don't worry mellon nin! Another sequel is one the way, sadly it will be the last but this was good while it lasted!

****

Deana – Again Ow! Poor guy…why do I love to torture him so much?

Joee1 – I bet you feel worse for him now don't you? I don't think you should do this since it is almost over, wait for the next story, you will have about 20 chapters worth to threaten me with. 

****

Eowyn – Thank you *bows*

****

Irish QT – No he won't die! I promise! But you know our Leggy; he won't tell them he is hurting.

****

Cherryfaerie – Glad you like the movie site. Did Elrond save him soon enough? 


	10. Until We Meet Again

NG10

Chapter 10

Until We Meet Again

Legolas stood at the archery range holding his bow after firing an arrow. He watched as his bow shook because his arm would not stay still. Dropping his bow Legolas fell to his knees cradling his right arm with his left. He tried to move his fingers and succeeded but pain shot through his fingers and up his arm as he tried. 

"Will it ever move without pain again?" He whispered. 

Elrond stood on the balcony of his room looking out over the trees, his eyes landed on the golden figure shooting arrows at the archery range. His sharp eyesight could see of the bow shook and then as Legolas went to his knees. He didn't need to watch anymore to understand what was and had happened. 

"_Why did he not tell me sooner_?" Elrond thought as he went to the archery range. He picked up a sword on his way, this would be the item he used to prove his suspicions. 

Legolas heard light footsteps behind him and he quickly stood not wanting anyone to see him weak. 

"Legolas, I saw you from my window. Why did you not tell me your arm was hurting you still?" Elrond questioned. Legolas turned his mask of indifference in place. 

"What do you mean my lord? My arm is fine," Legolas replied. Elrond sighed, it was just like Legolas to hide what was hurting him. 

"Alright, if your arm is not hurting you then I want you to lift this sword and hold it up until I tell you to put it down," Elrond told him holding the sword's pommel out to him. Legolas stared at him for a minute trying to figure out what he was getting at but Elrond met his stare with the same indifference. With a slight shrug Legolas geld out his left hand and started to take the sword. "No, with your right hand," Elrond said. Legolas once again stared, he knew that he couldn't hold the sword up for any long amount of time but maybe…maybe he could long enough to convince Lord Elrond that nothing was wrong. 

Legolas took the sword into his right hand and brought it up straight so the it was held out from him pointed at Elrond, he tried to ignore the sharp pains that went through his arm. He stared straight into Elrond's eyes while holding the sword out waiting for Elrond to tell him when he could drop the sword…he just prayed it was soon. 

Elrond stood watching as the tip of the sword started to become unsteady after only a few moments, gradually the rest of the sword started to shake. He could see the thin layer of sweat that broke out on Legolas's forehead. 7 minutes had passed…and with a sigh of frustration Legolas threw the sword to the side and dropped his eyes to the ground. 

"Come and let me take a look at your arm," Elrond said quietly putting a hand on his left shoulder. Legolas nodded but didn't say anything and he didn't lift his eyes from the ground. 

Elrond made Legolas sit on his bed as Legolas didn't want anyone else seeing him weak, as they would in the healing rooms. 

"Take off your tunic," Elrond ordered gathering the herbs he might need. Legolas did so if but a bit slowly because he was only using his left hand. Holding that sword for a mere 7 minutes had made red-hot pain pulse in his right arm. He did not even bother to hide a grimace of pain when Elrond turned back to him. The healer's eyes widened when he saw the dark bruise that went from Legolas's shoulder halfway down his arm to his elbow. "Where does it hurt the most?" Elrond asked. Legolas used his left hand to lightly press against the juncture of his arm and shoulder, a hiss came from his lips from just the tiniest of pressure. 

"It all hurts but that is the worst of it," He replied quietly. Elrond nodded and started his examination of the shoulder. 

Strider sighed heavily, he had been looking for his best friend for about a half an hour with no luck. He had tried all of Legolas's favorite spots but he had not been in any of them. Finally he decided to go and ask his father, maybe he would know where Legolas was. The door was closed but he could have sworn he heard Elrond's voice on the inside so he knocked. 

"Ada?" He asked after knocking. There was a pause of quiet and then Elrond calling for him to enter. Strider opened the door and stepped inside, his mouth was open to ask his questions but then he saw the person of his search slowly pulling his tunic back on. 

"What did you want Estel?" Elrond questioned with a smile. 

"Well I was looking for Legolas but it seems that I have found him. Is everything alright?" He inquired. It wasn't normal for Legolas and Elrond to just hang around in Elrond's rooms unless something was wrong. 

"Everything is fine Estel, did you want me for something?" Legolas asked. He ignored the look Elrond gave him. 

"Well…the twins and I must be heading back, their craving some new excitement and I must admit I am as well. We were wondering if you wanted to camp out with us this last night here," Strider said. 

"I would love to mellon nin," Legolas replied with a smile. 

2 days later…

Legolas stood with his father on the top step of the palace watching as Strider, the twins and Elrond packed up their horses for their journey back to Imladris. Once everything was ready they all turned back to Thranduil and Legolas. 

"Although you went against my wishes by going after Legolas and Carnesîr, I must thank you for your actions. You not only saved one but two, without your actions we may very well have lost them," Thranduil told them. The twins and Strider bowed their heads and then looked up at Legolas. 

"Yes, you saved my life…no matter how difficult it may have been, my thanks goes to you as well Lord Elrond…without you I would not be here," Legolas said. Elrond smiled at him and he smiled back. 

"We both wish you a safe journey home, you are welcome in Mirkwood anytime," Thranduil replied. The twins and Strider bowed their heads and then mounted but Elrond walked up to Legolas. 

"Legolas, if your arm starts to hurt you to where the pain is unbearable I want you to write me and I will come. If the pain is just I want you to use this on it. Please take care of yourself…this could become serious if you ignore it long enough," Elrond whispered into his ear while slipping him a pouch of medicine. Legolas nodded but said nothing. Elrond went to his horse and mounted. 

"Tenna' ento lye omenta," Legolas said as they rode off. 

A/N: Well another story finished! Whoo! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story; Alariel, Aranel of Mirkwood, Astalder27, Cherryfaerie, Coolio02, Deana, Eowyn, Gozilla, Gwyn, HalandLeg4ever, Irish QT, Jackie'sFriend, Joeel, Lady Aqawondel, Lady Lestat, LinZE, Lyn, Namarie an Lalaith, Slea, Someone Reading, Snow-Glory, Surfredia, Tithen Min, Tourniquetangel, Wadeva. 

Elvish Translations

Tenna' ento lye omenta – Until we meet again

Mellon nin – My friend

Ada – Dad

Review Replies

****

Deana – Ow indeed. It shall play a part in the next one!

****

Cherryfaerie – I love to torture, we are now done with CATS thank goodness. screams I passed my Chemistry test! It's the first I've passed all year! 

****

Coolio02 – Hope you liked it!

****

Joee1 – That it does, his arm is everything of course to an archer. We shall see what happens. 

****

wadeva – You and me both! Hope you liked the last chapter!

****

Someone Reading – Stupid Legolas for being so stubborn! It's a long story so do not worry!


End file.
